


TOBIO-KUN???

by PjUm_pa_PjuM



Series: HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjUm_pa_PjuM/pseuds/PjUm_pa_PjuM
Summary: He extended his other hand, and said with a smile and a sweet voice:"Yes, I am the boyfriend. And who are you?"Before Oikawa could say anything, Osamu poped up behind Kageyama's shoulder and extended his own hand."And I'm the brother in law."*******Idk, i wanted to write Atsukage fic with jealous Oikawa because I have no other inspiration at the moment.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075445
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	TOBIO-KUN???

**Author's Note:**

> My first, but definitely not last Atsukage fic, bevause this ship is beautiful and there's not enough content to it. This is kind od rushed but.. still.  
> a t su k a g e

Oikawa was kind of pissed off.

He's been waiting for Iwaizumi for like five minutes now, and he is kind of cold. He was wearing his school jacket because surely, Iwaizumi wouldn't take that long.

But man, apparently he was wrong.

He grumbled and lookedat the time on his wrist watch. It's not like that'll help, but he's been standing on that train station by himself like an idiot, and if he's forced to wait another five minutes he'll...

Oikawa squinted, as he caught a glimpse of familiar black hair on the right side from him.  
"Why the hell.." Oikawa mumbled to himself. First, he is forced to wait, and now Kageyama is standing right there, scrolling on his phone, but then he looked up and their eyes met.

Kageyama stared back at Oikawa with wide eyes, while the other man narrowed his eyes at him. And Kageyama doesn't need this kind of negativity in his life, and he's already turning around to speedwalk away, but then Oikawa called his name. 

"Yahoo, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa called him,with a fake smile plastered to his face. The hell is this brat doing?

"Oikawa-san, hello." Kageyama politely answerd back and slightly bowed. He can see how Oikawa's looking at him with a frown on his face, and he wants to leave. If only Astumu-san could be on time for once.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me you brat?" Oikawa asked and jabbed a finger in younger's direction.

"What? No why would I..." Kageyama tried but Oikawa just kept on ranting. Why was this man so hard to deal with?

"What, are you still trying to get me to teach you or something? Your pathetic ways of following me around didn't work before, why do you think it'll work now?" said Oikawa and raised his eyebrow.

Was Tobio-chan really that dense or something? Oikawa quickly glanced at the watch. It's been three minutes, which makes it 9 now, and where the fuck was Iwaizumi?

Kageyama's eye twitched. Like he wanted anything from Oikawa now, when he was practicing with the best setters and players of Japan. Kageyama now knows Oikawa is not the only one worthy to look up to.

"No, because I don't want anything from you anymore," he answered simply.

Apparently Oikawa didn't like the answer because he frowned at him, the ugly frown twisting his face.

"Then why the fuck are you following me?"  
Kageyama stared at the setter in front of him. Following? Oikawa thought he was following him?

"I am not following you, Oikawa-san," he said slowly. The thought was just simply ridiculous.

Oikawa snorted. Is this guy for real? It was obvious he was snooping around, because he just showed up at the train station for no reason, looking at his phone, and he startled when Oikawa spotted him. It did made him look like he was trailing after him.

"That's exactly what... Ow!" Oikawa didn't get to finish his sentence, when Iwaizumi knocked him upside the head.

"Knock it off, Shittykawa! Stop bullying him for God's sake!" said Iwaizumi as he ignored Oikawa's cries of pain.It's not like he didn't hit the guy before, he was just a fucking drama queen.

"But he's stalking me Iwa-chan!" exclaimed Oikawa and Iwaizumi just looked at his friend like he's insane.

"I am not stalking you, nor am I here for you. Not everything is about you Oikawa-san," said Kageyama before Iwaizumi could insulte his friend once more.

This was stupid, and he should be looking for Astumu, because that man wasn't in Miyagi before, and he might get lost. Even though that would be kind of funny, Kageyama didn't want to deal with the blonde's whining.

Oikawa gaped at Kageyama, while Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa's face was priceles, and for once, he was the one who looked like an idiot.

"I.. what.."

"Hah, he got you there Crappykawa. Anyway, Kageyama," said Iwaizumi as he turned to the younger boy, after he slapped Oikawa (who whined again). "What are you doing here then?"

Kageyama glanced at his phone. He frowned, when he saw no new notifications. Atsumu-san said he'll text him when they'll get there, and the train's supposed arrival was five minutes ago. Was he on the wrong train wreck?

"I'm waiting for the train," he answered.

Oikawa frowned at his former kouhai. If he wasn't here for obvious reasons (to stalk his favorite senpai), what the hell was he doing? And no, he won't ask because he doesn't want to know.

Because he doesn't care, why would he?

"Whatever. Iwa-chan, let's go," he said and pulled Iwaizumi's sleeve.

Iwaizumi apparently, didn't get the message, as he firmly stood in his place and didn't even look at Oikawa. "Oh? Are you going somewhere?"

Oikawa huffed. Why the hell would Iwaizumi initiate a conversation with Tobio of all people?

"No, I am waiting for.."

"Tobio-kun!"

Kageyama was cut off, when someone called his name, and Oikawa frowned. ToBio-KuN? Who the hell has the audacity to call Tobio by his given name?

Aside from him, that is.

Kageyama however, didn't appear as surprised, his face even lit up, when someone called out to him. And when a man with bleached hair, and an undercut practically threw himself at him, he didn't even blink.

Oikawa expected Kageyama to frown and throw the intruder of, but he almost gaped in surprise, when the younger boy turned, and returned the hug.

The hell?

"Atsumu-san!" happily said Kageyama, as he felt the other boy's arms around him. He's been waiting for this day for three weeks when Atsumu suggested he comes for a visit.

Kageyama wanted to ask Atsumu to come over multiple times, but he was.. kind of scared of what Atsusmu's answer would be. Because their relationship was still in early stages, and Kageyama wasn't good with these things. 

He would ask Hinata, but that tangerine is even more of a dumbass than him so that wasn't even an option.

With Atsumu living so far away, they couldn't see each other in person that much. Kageyama didn't know how relationships even work, but a long distance relationship?

Kageyama didn't know how to handle that. But he didn't find it easy, when he couldn't actually see Atsumu's face.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Atsumu's waist. He was aware of the eyes burning at the back if his head, but it didn't matter, becauss he had Atsumu right there.

"Aw, Tobio-kun, I missed ya too," said Atsumu, and Kageyama could feel the rumble of Atsumu's chuckle. He almost sighed happily, when Atsumu's hold also tightened.

But the hug didn't last much longer, when Osamu made himself known, by slapping Atsumu's back.

"'Tsumu! Ya greedy bastard! I know ya haven't seen him for a long time but damn it, I didn't either! So get off!"

Oikawa stood there, probably looking like an idiot again, watching as the second boy wrapped his arms around Kageyama. It was weird, watching his grumpy, very uncute kouhai being embraced.

And the way Kageyama's face split in a blinding smile?

Something boiled in Oikawa, dark and ugly, and maybe Iwaizumi sensed it to, because the other boy punched him again.

And no, he wasn't jealous. Why the hell would he be jealous of these twins, who get the privilege of hugging his former kouhai?

That is a very dumb question, that Oikawa won't even bother in answering.

No, he wasn't jealous, he was just offended his presence was very ignored. So he coughed, a fake act to clear his throat, but it was enough, because the grey haired twin finally released Kageyama, and the trio turned their attention back to him.

Oikawa barely avoided Iwaizumi's fist.

The blonde guy looked at Oikawa, who scoffed when the brat had the audacity to frown. The blonde leaned over Kageyama and said with a whiny voice: "Tobio-kun, what are ya doing, talking to other guys? Are ya tryin' to make me jealous or something?"

Kageyama couldn't even answer, because Osamu already whacked his twin upside the head. Why was Atsumu the way he was?

"Damn, 'Tsumu! Not eveything is about ya, ya know?" hissed Osamu, as Atsumu glared back at him.

Iwaizumi chuckled and mumbled to Oikawa: "Sounds familiar?"

Kageyama, however didn't see how his former senpai frowned, he turned around toh is boyfriend, who was trying to throw a punch at his twin brother. Why is he in love with such a dumbass?

"But did it work tho?" he mumbled, loud enough for Atsumu to hear.

The twins stopped fighting, and Atsumu turned his brown eyes at him. His bleached hair were ruffled, and his cheeks slightly red, and not to be dramatic, but Kageyama might just die from all the beauty the boy was radiating his way.

"Tobio-kun, I.."

Oikawa fake coughed again. He was, unlike Iwaizumu, the chuckling traitor beside him, not amused by the situation. How dare Kageyama use him as a distraction? 

Not to mention how, he barely got any attention from the younger boy. 

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa saw the way the twins narrowed their eyes at him, but didn't really bother. 

"Would you mind do some introduction?" he said and plastered a fake smile to his face.   
Iwaizumi didn't whack him for this one, in fact, the boy perked up, and stood a little straighter at Oikawa's question. 

"Oh... right," said Kageyama. He completely forgot that his former senpais were still standing there. 

"This is Miya Osamu," he said, and pointed to the grey haired twin over his left shoulder. The boy bowed slightly at his waist in greeting. 

"He is a wing spiker at the Inarizaki team, and he is very good. He makes the best onigiris and gives the best hugs, and he's one of my best friends, and I like him a lot."

Kageyama didn't know why he babbled so much, and said the last part. It wasn't like Osamu didn't know these things. But he would lie, if he said it wasn't a bit satisfying to see how Oikawa's fake smile wavered. 

And no, he wasn't bragging in front of his senpais.

He's not petty like that. 

Apparently he wasn't the only one who was surprised at his words, because Osamu raisedhis eyebrows and looked at the raven haired boy in surprise. 

Oikawa wasn't surprised tho. No, he was rather bitter now, because he disliked the twins before, for no reason. But now, as Kageyama brags about his friendship with the Miya twins, he decided he really doesn't like them. 

Why? 

Probably because that meant Kageyama was practicing a lot with the two of them, and maybe he polished his serve to perfection now, which meant he got better. 

And he said before, that he doesn't need anything from Oikawa anymore and that should make the boy happy, because he finally got rid od the annoying very unadorable kouhai of his. 

So why wasn't he? 

"And this," continued Kageyama, and pointed over his right shoulder at the blonde, who waved at Oikawa. The brunette barely held back from making a face. 

Iwaizumi waved back. 

"Is Miya Atsumu. He's not called the best setter in Japan for nothing, and he has the best form I've ever seen. He also gives the best hugs, and I love him a lot."

Kageyama was definitely just bragging now.   
Something burned inside of Oikawa, because not only did the brat managed to befriend the best setter of Japan, he also has the nerve to brag about it? 

It didn't go unnoticed, how Kageyama now so subtly dropped the L word in his rambling.   
Who the hell was this guy to his not so precious kouhai? 

The bastard was probably realised what Oikawa was thinking, because he wrapped his arm around Kageyama's shoulder and pressed the boy to his side. He extended his other hand, and said with a smile and a sweet voice:"Yes, I am the boyfriend. And who are you?" 

Kageyama watched as Oikawa's eye twitched. The brunette already had a fake smile on his face, but it looked really forced this time.

Before Oikawa could say anything, Osamu poped up behind Kageyama's shoulder and extended his own hand.

"And I'm the brother in law."

Oikawa's hand froze midair as the sentence reached his ears. He gritt his teeth, and barely managed to keep a smile on his face. What the fuck? 

Not only the stupid brat befriended the fucking Miya twins, he is in a relationship with one of them? And of course it had to be the setter one. Oikawa wanted to retract his hand, or maybe extended further, to push the blonde away, and shake some sense in his kouhai. 

Kouhai, who didn't even deny all of this, who just stood there, with Atsumu's hand still wrapped around his body.

"'Samu! The hell?" snarled Atsumu, as he leaned back, to glare at his twin. 

Osamu just shrugged back. "What? Yer a chicken or somethin'?" The grey haired twin could clearly see, what his stupid twin was doing. He knew he was trying to get the other guy jealous or something.

So, he just helped. 

Probably to extreme, but Atsumu really isn't the one to complain, given how extra the guy is. 

"No, I ain't a fuckin' chicken ya bastard!" growled Atsumu, and he was already releasing Kageyama from his hold, to swing his fist at his twin. 

Osamu was already leaning, away, but Kageyama grabbed Atsumu's fist, before he could pack a punch. 

Atsumu let Kageyama take his hand and hold it in his own, but he still narrowed his eyes at Osamu over Kageyama's head. They'll talk about this shit later

Iwaizumi, who was watching the whole thing with amusement, then broke the tension with his chuckle. "You're getting married Kageyama? Congratulations man," he said and pointedly ignored Oikawa's glare. 

He wasn't going to deal with his dramatic shit right now. 

Kageyama squeezed Atsumu's hand. "Ah no..." he said and quickly glanced at Atsumu. He could also feel the tense glare from Oikawa, so he decided to add: "Not yet at least. Right 'Tsumu?"

Oikawa had to clench his fists to keep himself from throwing hands. He doesn't know why, but he wanted to wipe that stupid smile of the blonde's face.

And maybe break his nose in the process, because this was getting ridiculous.

Surely, all of this was just a stupid prank, that these Miya twins put Kageyama up to it. Maybe they bribed him with extra volleyball practice.

Kageyama would definitely agree to that. 

And that's what Oikawa chose to believe. 

"Anyway, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime, and I'm wing spiker for Aoba Jouhsai. I'm also Kageyama's senpai from middle school," said Iwaizumi, and bowed in greeting. 

Oikawa will smack him after for that.

"Oh, nice," said Atsumu. "Ya can come to our wedding, right Tobio-kun?"

Kageyama barely surpressed his chuckle. So they were still going on with that? "Yeah, sure."

It was Osamu, who turned to Oikawa, who was almost trembling. He was never ignored like this before, and how dare Kageyama make wedding plans in front of him? 

That blonde Miya was a bad influence on him. 

"So... ya must be Oikawa Toruu then? I heard ya two are a package deal," said Osamu. His face still didn't show any interest. 

Atsumu however, leaned a bit closer to the brunette. "Ah, yer that one whose favorite food is milk bread or somethin'?" 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. How dare he? That stuff was written in a volleyball magazine, and the thing he chose to remember him by is fucking milk bread? 

The disrespect he was getting is ridiculous.   
He was glaring at the blonde for too long, and Iwaizumi nudged him with his elbow. He didn't want to have a conversation with that guy. 

He was too cocky for his taste. What did Kageyama even saw in... that?

"Yeah, sure. That's me," he said with a strained voice. Why didn't they leave, as soon as Iwaizumi arrived? 

Now here he was, burning with rage for some reason, ready to throw some punches, because of Kageyama of all people. If Kunimi or Kindaichi got in this situation, it would make sense. 

But he couldn't care less about Kageyama, so why did he want to beat up the man with hands around the blackhaired boy's shoulder? 

"Huh. I heard about yer monster serve, but I gotta say I'm kinda dissapointed," said Atsumu, after he had the guts to do a once-over over Oikawa's figure.

The setter was almost visibly shaking now. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Well, what can I say? I didn't even heard about you so," lied Oikawa through his teeth.

He saw Iwaizumi glare at him from the corner of his eye, but he stubbornly stood his ground. 

Kageyama could feel the tension between the two setters, and he didn't like where the conversation is going. The boys both had ways with their tongues, and Kageyama didn't want them to get into a fight.

Sure, it would be amusing, but Atsumu was here for a limited time, and he wasn't going to share that precious time with Oikawa of all people.

The blonde was ready to give back some snarky comment, but Osamu also sensed this wasn't going to be pretty. So he smacked his twin, and mumbled in his ear: "Don't be an idiot 'Tsumu."

Iwaizumi saw how hard Oikawa was clenchiing his fists, and he also noticed how Atsumu' s smile was even more strained than before.

He really didn't want to deal with this shit today.

Kageyama tugged at Atsumu's hand. They had better things to do, and they already wasted 10 minutes here, and he didn't even kissed Atsumu yet.

"Anyway, nice seeing you Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, but we have to go we have... we have things to do," he said and attempted to pull his boyfriend to follow him.

Atsumu didn't budge tho, he stared down at Oikawa, refusing to back down. It was like watching two alpha wolfs, fighting for dominance.

He didn't know what was going on in Atsumu's head, but they really didn't have time for this.

"Yes of course. I also have to take this piece of trash home," said Iwaizumi and nudged Oikawa with his elbow.

The boy was still staring at Atsumu with narrowed eyes. He didn't know what the guy's game was, but he didn't want him near Kageyama.

He wouldn't say this out loud of course, because he doesn't really care.

He's probably just being petty, because now he wasn't the only one the raven haired boy admired.

His stupid pride, and all of that.

"Knock it off, Shittykawa," grumbled Iwaizumi and whacked his friend upside the head.  
Oikawa didn't whine this time, he just shook his head.

He aimed another fake dazzling smile at Kageyama. "Yeah, nice seeing you to Tobio-chan. Run along with your very fun friends now, would you?"

His voice wasn't as cheery as his face, and Kageyama frowned. He didn't know what caused the sudden change, because Oikawa would normally brag loud and proud about himself.

But he was being all weird and moody.

It was probably because Atsumu annoyed the hell out of him.

He didn't care about actual reason tho. So he just nodded his head, waved at Iwaizumi, and turned to walk away, dragging Atsumu with him.

"We should play sometime," yelled Atsumu over his shoulder at Oikawa who grimaced at that. 

"Sure," he mumbled quietly, so the retreating trio couldn't actually hear him.

Iwaizumi punched him in his shoulder. "The fuck was that Trashykawa?"

Oikawa turned away from Iwaizumi to walk to the opposite direction those stupid brats walked off to. "I don't know what you mean Iwa-chan."

"Sure you don't. Was all that glaring really necessary?" said Iwaizumi. The boy had to jog a bit to catch up with Oikawa's long strides.

"I don't know. Is you hitting me really necessary?" Oikawa mumbled back.

"HUH?"

Oikawa ducked before Iwaizumi's fist could collide with his face. Why was he always so violent with him?

"Ah! Sorry sorry! No I guess it wasn't," he said after a moment, with a frown on his face.

Admitting wrong doing was kind of gross.

"But who does that guy think he is? Coming here, and throwing himself all over Tobio-chan. And calling him by his first name? How outrages is that?" exclaimed Oikawa, as he threw his arms up in frustration. 

Surely, Iwaizumi saw where he was going with this.

"Well... he is Kageyama's boyfriend so..." mumbled Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa stopped in his tracks and gaped at his friend. Did Iwaizumi actually believe, that Kageyama is in an actual relationship with that brute? 

"You... really believe that?" 

"What? That Kageyama has a boyfriend? Sure why, you don't?" answered Iwaizumi. The boy stopped after he noticed Oikawa wasn't walking with him. 

"What are you standing there for, dumbass? Can we go? My mom called me twice and I don't.."

"But it's Tobio-chan, we're talking about! How.. what.."

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa for a moment, not saying anything. Oikawa was ways making other people's business his business, but this was... just ridiculous.

He always said he couldn't care less about the younger boy, so why is he acting like this now? 

"Oikawa... I don't... really see how this is any of your business?" 

Oikawa grimaced. True, it kind of wasn't, but he's not going to just stand here, while that asshole with poorly bleached hair has his hands where they shouldn't be. 

"As his best senpai I should help Tobio-chan to get out lf that obviously abusive relationship, and..." he couldn't finish, because Iwaizumi slapped him across the face and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. 

"The hell? You shouldn't do shit, because you're not his senpai anymore, and Kageyama's relationship with that guy doesn't concern you at all!" yelled Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa wanted to retort something, but Iwaizumi shook him again. "And you shouldn't be saying shit about Kageyama's boyfriend, just because he isn't you!"

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi who was looking at him with an angry frown on his face. Was he saying what Oikawa thought he was implying? "I... I'm not jealous of that bastard!" 

How ridiculous was that? Sure, he didn't like the idea of Kageyama and that guy as a couple, but that had nothing to do with himself. He didn't even like the brat, and the only thing he would maybe one day admit to, would be that he is kind of jelaous of the kid's talent. 

He wasn't jealous of Miya. 

"Yes, you fucking are! And you should just pull your head out of your ass, because Kageyama moved on, and so should you! You're not the only setter he'd admire forever you know!" grumbled Iwaizumi, and shook him again for the last time. 

"It's not like he's the one to blame anyway. You are the one who fucked up," said Iwaizumi, as he let go of Oikawa's collar. 

And Oikawa realised in horror, that everything Iwaizumi said was true. He was being envious and jealous, and he probably scared Kageyama with his stupid behavior.

He didn't even realised he was feeling like that, but now it was too late. 

But it was stupid and ridiculous, and he should have seen the signs sooner. Because now he just looked like an idiot, and Miya guy probably realised he was being jelaous before himself. 

How embarrassing. 

"Now if you can stop moping, and hurry the fuck up. I have places to be," said Iwaizumi, and started walking. 

Oikawa silently followed behind his friend. 

Tobio-chan was Tobio-kun now, and Oikawa was as Iwaizumi would say, an idiot. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... THERE IS SO MUCH ATSUKAGE ENERGY BUT VERY LITTLE CONTENT, WHERE ARE ALL OF MY FELLOW ATSUKAGE SHIPPERS AT??


End file.
